Climbing Trees
by PinkrMS
Summary: A cute little story about Shigeru and Satoshi when they were five. Slight shounen ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and I never will.

**Climbing Trees  
**  
It was a beautiful day in Masara Town. The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful blue, and...

Satoshi and Shigeru were arguing as usual.

They had been playing with their favorite plushies; Satoshi with his Pikachu one and Shigeru with his Zenigame one. This had been the cause of their argument.

"Pikachu is much better than Zenigame!" Satoshi shouted.

"No it's not! Pikachu only evolves into a Raichu, but Zenigame evolves into a Kamekkusu!" Shigeru argued back.

"So? It doesn't matter as long as its level is high! When I become a Pokemon trainer, I'm going to show you that Pikachu is better!"

"Well I'm going to be a better Pokemon trainer than you are, Satoshi!

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too times infinity!" said Shigeru with a triumphant grin.

"Well what do you know!" said Satoshi, throwing his Pikachu plushie at Shigeru.

Unfortunately for Satoshi, Shigeru moved to the side and the plushie missed him, hitting a Ppoppo. The startled Ppoppo picked up the plushie in its talons and began to fly away.

"Pikachu!" yelled Satoshi, as he and Shigeru ran after the Ppoppo.

The Ppoppo finally stopped at a tall tree, placing the plushie in its nest. Satoshi tried to get his Pikachu plushie back but every time he came near the tree, the angry Ppoppo would dive at him. After many tries, Satoshi finally burst into tears.

"Waaahh! I'm never going to get back Pikachu!" Satoshi cried. Shigeru, who had been trying to help Satoshi get the plushie back, wrapped his arms around Satoshi to comfort him.

"It's okay, Satoshi. We'll get it back somehow. Let's go home for today and try again tomorrow," said Shigeru, rubbing Satoshi's back soothingly. Satoshi leaned into Shigeru's warm embrace and soon calmed down.

"Okay, Shigeru. Thanks," said Satoshi, wiping his tears and smiling at Shigeru. Shigeru let go of Satoshi and they began walking home.

_The Next Morning_

"Satoshi, look what I found out front!" said Satoshi's mom, holding something out to Satoshi, who was currently eating breakfast. Satoshi gasped in surprise. His mom was holding out his Pikachu plushie! It was a bit ruffled and kind of dirty, but it was in one piece. Satoshi hugged it to his chest happily.

After breakfast, Satoshi went to Shigeru's house to tell him the good news. He rang the doorbell, which was answered by Ookido-hakase.

"Satoshi! Good to see you! Are you here to see Shigeru?" asked Ookido-hakase.

"Yup!" Satoshi happily replied.

"He's out back. But I think you two should stop climbing trees for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Shigeru came home late last night with peck marks on his arms and a scraped knee. When I asked him what had happened, he said that you two had been climbing trees and got too close to a Ppoppo's nest. He said that it attacked you two and he fell out of the tree, scraping his knee"

Satoshi gasped as he realized that Shigeru must have gone back to the tree and fought off the Ppoppo to get back his Pikachu plushie. He ran to the back to find Shigeru.

Shigeru was under a shady tree, picking at his band-aids. He had one on his right knee, one on his left arm, and two on his right arm.

"Shigeru!"

Shigeru looked up to see Satoshi running towards him. But before he had a chance to react, Satoshi had glomped him.

"Satoshi! What are you doing!" shouted Shigeru, turning beet red.

"Thank you so much for getting my Pikachu plushie back, Shigeru!" Satoshi shouted happily, squeezing Shigeru harder.

"Okay, okay! Just get off of me! I can't breathe!"

"Oops. Sorry," said Satoshi, letting go of Shigeru.

"It's okay. Besides it's not that big of a deal. I still say that Zenigame is better than Pikachu!" Shigeru said, grinning.

"Is not!" replied Satoshi, grinning back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

**The End**

Masara Town - Pallet Town

Zenigame - Squirtle

Kamekkusu - Blastoise

Ppoppo - Pidgey

Ookido-hakase - Professor Oak


End file.
